


keeping time by your heart beat

by ibuiltthesunforyou



Category: Charlie’s Angels (2019)
Genre: CAOT3, F/F, character introspection, really soft fluff lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibuiltthesunforyou/pseuds/ibuiltthesunforyou
Summary: when you love someone, galaxies bend. at least, that how it feels. ot3 goodness
Relationships: Elena Houghlin/Sabina Wilson/Jane Kano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82
Collections: Good Morning Angels Secret Snowman 2019





	keeping time by your heart beat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aaliona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaliona/gifts).



> For Good Morning Charlie’s Secret Snowman, but also heavily inspired by subtlyhaught. Sorry for any misspellings, was all written on a whim at 4am cos I got inspired

It’s funny, Elena thinks to herself, as she leans into Jane in the kitchen, feeling arms wrapped around her with a softness that made her feel a little weak, that people thought the day started with the sun. Or a bad cup of coffee. She thought, as she watched the stripes of sunlight stretch out across the carpet, how sad life must be for some. How it must feel to not open your eyes and have your own personal sunrise. 

That sunrise for her, was the way Jane’s arms tugged her closer in bed. Just for a moment, before her lips brushed over her forehead, and she rose. The way she moved from Elena carefully. The way Elena watched her stretch and felt, rather than saw Sabina’s arm replace Jane’s. It was a wonder how Elena ever had a moment without one of their touches. 

Her routine changed when their lives had fallen together. Pushing out of bed with tired eyes, and messy hair- well, that still happened. But there were smiles. There was even laughter, sometimes, when Sabina tickled her out of her sleep and drew a smile from Jane. 

Some mornings, she found herself staying in bed long after Sabina pushed up reluctantly, and challenged all the walls around them to

hold up to the sound from her speakers.

  
Elena would just watch. She watched Jane tug out the knots in her hair, tie up those beautiful curls into something that wouldn’t completely obscure her eyes. And when Jane looked over, she had stopped looking away guiltily. Because she wasn’t caught. This was home. And she was just appreciating her sunrise.

Rarely, but sometimes, Jane would find her way back to bed, and Elena’s hands would tug out her barrettes and curls and ties. Those mornings would be the brightest.

When Jane would leave, for the training room, or a shower, or breakfast, and Elena chose to stay, Sabina would make her way back. She would always come back to Elena. Even for a few moments. Sometimes there was a kiss, but there was always warm, pale arms slipping around Elena’s middle. It was a rhythm, a melody, of Elena’s hand moving to brush through messy blonde hair, and their hearts syncing up, even for a second.

When they didn’t have to rush the mornings, and they got to stretch out the sun far past noon, they were like this. With warm smells and colors spread over a few pans, most of the time taken over by Sabina. 

Jane’s multitasking, her nose tickled by Elena’s hair as she types, faltering every so often when Sabina catches her eye, or when Elena lets her butterfly kisses linger. It wasn’t normal to handle mission reports anywhere other than her desk, but days like this couldn’t be confined to four walls. If it took her hours instead of minutes, so be it. They had time. They made time. Jane’s minutes were made by the way Elena’s nose scrunched up when she laughed. The softness in Sabina’s eyes reserved for them. She pulled back from her computer, and at the same time, Elena, and felt fingers tangle up in the fabric of her shirt. 

She couldn’t tell you exactly how long she kissed Elena. It wasn’t one made up of seconds, it couldn’t be confined to that. But when she pulled back, she felt herself gain lightyears from the way Elena’s smile reached her eyes. And yeah, she knew that was a measure of distance. But still.

Time for Sabina- well it didn’t seem to exist. When she thought it’d been minutes it’d been hours. She looked up and the day was gone. But sometimes, mainly when Jane and Elena were around, things slowed down. 

She’d read somewhere, that times slows near a black hole. And inside a black hole, time stops all together. It didn’t sound so bad, to her. To never look at the clock again. To focus only on the way Jane’s nose twitched when she was trying not to smile. Only on making Elena make those stupid little noises that were between a laugh and a chiding to _stop, tickling her._

On the way it felt, as she turned down a pan, when Elena’s arms slipped around her, and she physically felt all the atoms settle, just for a moment, taking pity on her and letting her focus on the thrum of Elena’s pulse. 

When she turns around, those eyes are dark, but so warm. 

Dark wasn’t so bad.

A black hole wouldn’t feel dark at all, as long as she had them. 

When she kisses her, time does stop, for a second. 


End file.
